Cullen Family Hide And Seek Tournament!
by futurecullen26
Summary: It's time for the Cullen Family Hide-And-Seek Tournament! Being able to use their powers and go all over the world, who will win? Who is it?What did Emmett do the last time so bad that the Volturi had to intervene? Read to find out! Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1: We Forgot!

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA!!!!**

**Chapter 1: We Forgot!**

**Alice POV**

"We'll go here on this date and here on this date. Oh! And here on this date!" I said. I smiled at Jazzy. He looked bored. I stuck my tongue out at him. I looked at the calendar once again and gasped.

"Alice, what?' Jasper asked. He was worried. I grabbed his hand and flew down the stairs. Edward and Renesmee were playing a duet on the piano. Bella was leaning on the piano with one arm, her chin being supported by it.

"Bella, we must change your clothes immediately," I exclaimed.

"No, Alice," she said without even a glance.

"Oh, never mind! Edward, we forgot!"

"Forgot what, Alice?" he said, stopping playing his piano.

"We forgot!" How could he not know what I'm talking about?!

His eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh, we forgot."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! We only have three days to plan it! Three days!"

"Forgot what?" Bella asked, now interested. How was she interested in this, but not in the fact that her clothes were hideous?!

"We need to have a family meeting," I said. Edward got up and went to the couch to sit down in the living room. Bella and Nessie followed.

"Family Meeting, now!" I yelled.

I walked to the living room with Jasper in hand. He was still oblivious. Everyone was already seated and waiting. Carlisle and Esme on the love seat, Rosalie and Emmett on the couch with Bella and Edward, Jacob and Renesmee on the floor in front of the couch, and Jasper sat in the one-seater. I stood in the center of the room, at a clear view for everyone.

"Okay, Alice," Carlisle said. "What's with the meeting being called?"

"Yeah," Rosalie said annoyed. "Some of us were actually doing something of importance."

"Oh, yeah, because having sex is oh-so important," I said sarcastically. "But, this is of _real_ importance! We only have three days to plan the Cullen Family Hide-And-Seek Tournament!"

Now even Rosalie was listening.

"I can't believe we forgot!" Emmett exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "That's what I've been saying!"

"What's the Cullen Family Hide-And-Seek Tournament?" Nessie asked.

"It's only the most fun, most spectacular, most exciting game in the entire world!" I squealed.

"Alice, you must remember that it's Bella, Nessie, and Jacob's first time," Esme said. I nodded.

"The dog isn't part of this family," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, I am!" Jacob said. "I may not be a blood-sucker, but Nessie say that I'm part of this family so I am."

Nessie laughed and nodded, giving Jacob a hug. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever!" I said. "We need to go over the rules so that it's not a disaster like last time."

Everyone glared at Emmett. "Hey! That was an accident!"

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"It's best to not talk about it," Jasper said. "Let's just say, it was so bad the Volturi had to intervene."

We all shuddered, except for Ness, Bella, and Jacob who were still oblivious.

"Now, we need to explain all the rules and pick who's it," I said. "Carlisle, you get the straws while I explain."

He nodded and left his seat. This was gonna be good.

* * *

**What do you think? This was my brother's idea and it sounded good so I wanted to give it a try. Tell me if I should continue or not. Hit the gray button engulfing the green words.**

**Live*Love*Review**


	2. Chapter 2: The Rules

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA!!!! Thanks to Vampirebiter who was my first and only review! If you wanna make it on the thanks list, then REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Rules**

**Bella POV**

Carlisle got up to get the straws. Alice was practically bouncing up and down. I've never seen her this excited about anything besides shopping.

"Alright, now here are the rules," she said. "You may use your powers if you have any. We can go all around the world, but no human is allowed to see you. If you are seen, you are out and must come back home. If you are caught by the _person_ that is it, then you must help them using your power if they request it, or they can send you back here. You must go straight back and you cannot tell where anyone else is hiding if you know."

Her eyes were on us intently. Carlisle came back. Alice squealed.

"Now, it's time to draw straws! The person with the shortest straw is it!" She picked first, then we all came up one at a time and picked a straw. Alice got the longest, and Rosalie got the shortest.

Rosalie started to cuss. "What the ----" Emmett clamped his hand over her mouth.

"No complaining!" Alice said. "Also, you cannot try to run away. You may make an alliance if you'd like, but it's not required or anything. For the next few days, you should try to make all the alliances you can and try to figure out your strategy. You may not use your power to try and get information out of people or from people. Bella you may use your shield, though, just in case."

I nodded. This could be fun.

Over the next few days, Edward and I got in an alliance. I wasn't sure if anyone else was in an alliance, but I didn't ask for I didn't want to have to tell anyone. Everyone was avoiding Rosalie like a plague. Emmett even bunked with Jasper and Alice, much to their dismay. Edward didn't read minds, Renesmee's power wasn't a way to find information out so she was the only one allowed to use hers, Alice never blanked out, and no one ever had an un-wanted emotion from Jasper. I shielded people whenever either of them were in the room.

The day before the game, we went over the rules again. Everyone seemed to be hanging out with their allies more, at least that's what it looked like. Alice and Jasper hung around each other more often than usual, Emmett avoided everyone completely, Nessie and Jake were inseparable but that wasn't unusual, Carlisle and Esme were joined at the hip, and Edward and I never left each other's side. Everyone avoided Rose, but that wasn't new.

On the day of, it was time.

"Okay, now everyone remembers the rules?" Alice asked. We all nodded.

"Now, I've set up a flare that will sound after one hour. You have that hour to get to wherever you're going before it goes off. Rosalie is to stay at the house until the _blue_ flare shoots up. You all have your own plans, your own strategies, and as soon as that flare goes up, it's every man for himself . . . or alliance . . . or whatever! Just you know what I mean!"

"Rosalie, you know what to do," Carlisle said. "And no cheating." She nodded.

"When I hit the button, you can go run and the hour starts," Alice said. Rosalie walked back in the house with a wave behind her, not even looking back.

"Ready . . ."

I grabbed Edward's hand and positioned myself.

"Set . . ."

We exchanged a look. He had a smirk on his face.

"GO!"

We all took off running in different directions. And so the game begins.

* * *

**AN**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! I wonder what will happen.**

**Live*Love*Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Emmett

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA!!!!**

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Chapter 3: Finding Emmett**

**Rosalie's POV**

I sat around the house reading magazines and watching TV. I still think that straw thing was rigged. How could I have end up it!? That's just wrong. UGH!

By the time the flare went off, I already had my plan thought out. The wolves had allowed us access to La Push for the game only. The game usually took a few days.

I ran out of the house at full speed. I knew they would never hide in Forks. Never. It was just too obvious. Well, maybe Emmett would.

I actually caught his scent the most. I would guess he was trying to throw me off by running every which way. I searched for the freshest scent, and followed it. The weirdest thing is that it led straight back to the house. It wasn't inside, but seemed to be underground.

A few days before the real game, you were supposed to plan for your hiding spot. Whether it be to make arrangements or book flights didn't really matter. It was your plan. I tried to make it easier for everyone by staying out of the house as much as possible. I may be mad about being it, but I wasn't a cheater. I loved when we got together to play the game. It was the time when I really felt as if we were a family. The vampire powers just enhanced the fun of it.

I had to get down in the dirt to really catch it. I just couldn't pick it back up. It seemed to disappear completely. It was as if he vaniched into thin air. I went back to the spot where it had first disappeared.

I thought maybe he might have an underground trap or something, so I started jumping and stomping on it. I felt as if I was a three year old throwing a tantrum. Then something cracked. I stopped jumping. The next thing I knew, I was falling downwards. Down, down, down for one minute.

I landed on my feet, brushing myself off. My eyes could automatically see in the darkness. It seemed to be a dark cave. I traveled down it until I could see the faintest light at the end. I walked down it slower. I wasn't even sure if I would find anyone down here. For all I know, I could have unearthed some secret curse.

Eventually, I made it to the end. There was a hooded entrance to a room. I walked through it to find Emmett there, playing some video games. How long had he had this room?

"Oh, Emmett," I sang.

His eyes snapped up. He turned his head to look at me.

"Woah!" he yelled. "How did you find me? I ran all around! This isn't possible! That's not fair!"

"Well it is, hubby. Too bad, so sad."

His face turned from shocked to a sly smile. "You have to tag me first, Rosie."

I growled and lunged for him. He screamed like a little girl and tried to dodge me. We ran around the room in circles a few times. Why he never went for the exit I'll never know. I stopped running while he kept going around and around and around. Then I reached into the path he was running and simply touched him.

"Found you."

"Dammit!" he yelled, stopping his running.

"Go back to the house. I have no use for your power."

I waved him away. He left, going through the exit. I followed him. When we got out of the trap, I got an idea.

"Emmett, we'll come here after the game, 'kay?" I said.

He grinned, giving me a kiss. I had to pull away before we got too carried away.

"Okay, go find the rest of 'em," he said.

"Bye!" I called as he went back into the house. One down, eight more to go.

**Emmett POV**

When Alice yelled "Go!" I took off in every which direction. My plan was to hide right under her nose. She would never be able to track the right scent of mine because I would go everywhere. She would be running in circles for days. Eventually I ran off in the right direction for me while still going round and round.

I had dug a cave over the last few days. I had hooked it up with a TV and put all my favorite video games in it. I made sure to stock it up with every controller I had. I kept the volume on mute so that no one would be able to hear anything.

I opened the trap door and jumped in, closing it behind me. I had a ladder put at the door of the trap so that I could get out when the game was over. I was completely convinced that I would be the last to be found.

I started playing a few games, waiting for the flare to go off.

I didn't hear Rosalie approaching until she said in a sing-songy voice, "Oh, Emmett."

I froze, my head snapping up. I turned to face her.

Woah!" I yelled. "How did you find me? I ran all around! This isn't possible! That's not fair!"

"Well it is, hubby. Too bad, so sad," she said.

Then I realized something. I smiled deviously. "You have to tag me first, Rosie," I said, trying to tease her.

She growled and lunged for me. I screamed like a little girl and tried to dodge her. We ran around and around the room for a few minutes. I kept running and running for a long time until I felt a hand tag me.

"Found you," she said.

"Dammit!" I yelled, stopping my running.

"Go back to the house. I have no use for your power."

We walked out of the cave, climbing the ladder I had put there.

"Emmett, we'll come here after the game, 'kay?" she said.

I grinned, giving her a kiss. She pulled away before we got too deep in it.

"Okay, go find the rest of 'em," I said.

"Bye!" she called as I went back into the house.

* * *

**AN**

**I know it's been too long for an update, but this is what I came up with. I hope it's good because I was trying to think of what Emmett would do. I think this hiding spot fits him perfectly. Now please review so that I can continue because I have everything planned out in the order of who will get caught, but I just have to get their hiding spot. I have some ideas, but I'm not sure yet. If you could review and tell me the places, then I will make the adventure. You will also get recognition!**

**Live*Love*Review**


End file.
